Destiny is Made by Me
by BigChillFreak
Summary: Destiny it's suppose to be something that leads us, something we can't see. what happens when the power of destiny is given to a child, can she handle knowing events that could happen or is destiny not made by some unknown force, but is it actually made by us? season 1 my OC/Kayla, rating is T for launguage


**Chapter 1: And So It Begins**

**Meet my OC Kayla fashion tomboy girl who has too much of a loud mouth and insults people too much in her head and talks to much in her mind. Let's see what happens when you add her to the adventure gang.**

Summer camp, ya you heard me summer camp what's wrong with this picture oh I don't know, how about it's snowing! In the summer!

Sorry for the yelling, I'm Kayla Yuki and no I'm not the girl in the blue hat, I'm the one next to her. You know light blue hair in long ponytails, yellow spaghetti strap shirt, pink jeans and white scarf, magenta eyes, has more fashion sense than her cousin sora.

Sorry off topic, so anyway me and sora decided to go to camp for the summer for the fun and two certain boys. I totally knew she had an eye for Tai but she always denied it.

Me, I was there for someone else and I'm not telling.

Okay where was I? Oh yeah so we were just passing another day you know one of those days were nothing could go wrong.

Tai was up sleeping in a tree, me and sora were talking when all of a sudden snow started to fall.

We all went in the cabin where the rest of our campmates were, the cowboy hat pink gal was Mimi Tachikawa.

The red head on the computer was Koushirou Izumi or Izzy for short.

The dude who must be scared of everything was Joe Kido.

Then the blond brothers the cute Takeru Takaishi or TK for short and the too cool Yamato Ishida better known as Matt, he's so awesome.

We were stuck inside the cabin waiting out the storm; Tai was the first to open the door showing snow covering the ground.

"Whoa! Looks like toboggan races are canceled so let's have canoe races instead" he said joyfully.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" said TK happily running out.

"Hey, TK, be careful! Slow down!" yelled matt running after him.

"Brr! its freezing and I didn't even bring a jacket" said sora rubbing her arms up and down to keep warm.

"Hey! I actually have a scarf and I'm still cold" I said to her doing the same to keep warm.

"Man, I was worried I would catch a summer cold, but this is even worst!" said Joe looking outside.

"Oh, wow!" said Mimi looking outside before joining the rest of use in freezeville, and despite what Joe said followed after her.

"Hey, guys I know how to keep warm" I said picking up some snow.

"Snowball fight!" I said the snow pelting my cousin.

"Hey! Kayla! Your gonna pay for that!" she yelled throwing a snowball at me, I seriously gave up on freaking out, but as usual the world must prove me wrong.

"Hey guys look" I said pointing at the sky, which was shining with an aurora.

Tai who I guess was also having his own snowball fight dropped his.

"Whoa! Izzy! Come on out here you have got to see this" yelled Tai towards the cabin as the computer geek came out with, what a surprise his computer.

Wonder if it has any games?

Ok off topic.

"It's beautiful, magical even" said Mimi in awe and I had to agree.

"Yeah, but what is it?" asked izzy walking toward us.

"Maybe an aurora" said sora, well duh and he was supposed to be smart.

"You mean an 'aurora borealis' the northern lights, but that's impossible, you see that in Alaska were way to far south" he explained, okay I take it back he is smart.

"Well you better tell that to the snow" I said pointing at it.

"I really think we oughta get back inside before we come down with pneumonia" said Joe; he was such a worry wart.

"And miss this, the sky is, like, short circuiting" said matt.

"hey what's that?" said tai pointing at the sky making us look up, as the lights began to swirl around and flames yep flames were shot out towards us.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" asked Mimi, okay is she crazy!

"RUN!" I yelled as we all ducked and luckily none of us became a burnt crisp though it would've been funny if Joe had gotten hit.

Okay maybe not that much, and ow! Snow is cold!

"Everyone all right!?" called out sora.

"Were still here!" yelled out matt, TK was with him.

"That was scary" said Mimi clutching her hat.

"w-what was that?" asked Joe scared, he needs to man up.

"Meteors?" izzy suggested looking for any trace of the space rock.

Hey wouldn't they be worth something if there from space, cool!

But my thoughts were interrupted by white lights coming out of the holes created by the meteors or fire balls I'll take either.

We all saw some sort of device in the lights as we all grabbed one each, strange how there's enough for all of us.

"Ok, so it's not meteors" said izzy.

"What are these?" asked sora.

"Maybe some sort of tamagotchi" I said though that would have meant aliens made these.

"Or a more logical guess is that their some sort of remote digital apparatus" said izzy, I would have thought a computer geek would have an open mind.

"No instructions" said matt looking at the device.

"Forget instructions! Surfs up" yelled tai, as we turned to him as he pointed to the cliff we were on and we all yelled as a giant green wave shot up and a force scooped us up into the wave.

"I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp" yelled Mimi.

All these lights played around us as all I remember is a forest before blacking out.

What I think was awhile later I woke up, usually I'm a heavy sleeper but something was calling my name as I sat up.

"Whoa, what a ride" I said as I heard a small voice saying my name.

"Kayla! Kayla down here!" yelled the voice making me look around on the ground and what I saw was some sort of creature.

It was grayish purple and looked like a tear drop with big black eyes.

"Hi their" she said, I guessed it was a she since it sounded like a girl.

Most people would have freaked but I'm not most people so instead I said.

"Okay either I'm going crazy or your some sort of creature so are you a Pokémon?" I asked, okay lame I know Pokémon but hey it's been my dream to be in a video game.

"No I'm a digimon my names moonmon and I'm your digimon partner" she said proudly and happily.

"You're my who-what-now?" I asked.

"I've been waiting a long time for you, along with the others" she said jumping into my lap.

"Others there are more of you?" I asked.

"Yep and you're here to help me and me to help you" she said confusing me more.

"Okay, why don't we find my friends first" I said picking her up as I stood.

"Don't worry I'm sure your friends are close" said moonmon.

And as if on cue I heard a scream and saw Mimi running with what looked like a green plant digimon, I'm guessing every creature we meet here is a digimon.

"Kayla! Oh it's you and you have one of these too" she said pointing at moonmon.

"Hi I'm moonmon nice to meet ya and Kayla that's tanemon" moonmon said.

But at that moment a loud screech was heard and a giant red very hungry very viscous beetle knocked down the tree's coming towards us as we screamed.

"What is that thing?" asked Mimi scared, yeah I know the feeling.

"That's kuwagamon and he isn't a nice digimon to be around" said tanemon.

"RUN!" yelled moonmon giving a strange sense of déjà vu.

"AHH! SOMEBODY HELP US!" yelled Mimi.

"STOP SCREAMING MORE RUNING!" I yelled, we turned a corner and saw the others with their own digimon Tai calling out to us.

"Mimi, Kayla, its okay, you don't have to be afraid" Tai called over to us; umm giant man eating beetle is something to be scared of Tai! I thought.

But he was given a reason to be afraid when kuwagamon appeared right behind us, Mimi tripped as I stopped to see if she was fine.

"Mimi, are you alright?" asked tanemon.

"Yeah, I think so" she said softly, sitting up.

"We won't be for long" said moonmon from my arms.

"It's okay now" said sora to Mimi as I stood beside my cousin.

"Oh, sora!" Mimi said.

"Umm, guys" I said pointing at kuwagamon.

"Watch it, here he comes!" said Tai.

We all ending up running being chased by the beetle, all of us with our digimon.

"Down!" yelled matt as we all ducked the beetle.

"Will this nightmare ever end? My mom is going to want a complete and total refund" Joe said.

Okay I'm getting sick of this guys complaining.

"Here he comes again!" yelled my cousin's digimon, a pink bulb with a blue flower.

"Okay that does it, no more running away!" Tai said standing up making a fist.

"What else can we do?" sora asked.

"She's right, there's no way we can fight that thing" said matt.

"And not win anyway" said izzy.

So off to running again, only for us to run into a clearing and joy a cliff, hear the sarcasm.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" matt asked sarcastically.

"Or a raft?" I said looking at the water.

"Be careful tai" said sora as tai walked over to the ledge looking for a way down but hung his head in defeat.

"There's no way down, were gonna have to find another way" Tai said.

"Another way where?" me and sora said at the same time.

Making us look at each other smiling, but our smiles dropped as kuwagamon came crashing in making us duck.

Seriously if I had a big enough can of bug spray I'm getting tired of all this ducking down.

The beetle then went straight for Tai! He's so totally toast!

"Tai look out!" yelled sora as he ran and then his digimon koromon (moonmon told me) jumped in to save him.

"Not again!" yelled Tai.

"Digimon attack!" yelled yokomon getting out of sora's arms, moonmon did the same.

The small digimon all started spitting bubbles at kuwagamon making him mad, he lifted his pincers and knocked them back.

"Yokomon!" yelled sora.

"Moonmon!" I yelled catching her, man this guy is tough.

"Ouchy, that hurt" said moonmon as I rubbed her head, I think?

"At least you tried, you're a brave digimon" I said trying to make her feel better.

I didn't know what this partner stuff was about but moonmon is officially my friend, and I didn't want to see her sad.

"Oh, no!' I looked to see Joe had been the one who had yelled.

Figures, but kuwagamon were coming back and looked madder than ever. What did we even do to make him so mad?

"Seriously doesn't this guy give up, what a bug!" I said adding in an obvious pun; moonmon gave a giggle as I think kuwagamon heard me.

"Get back!" yelled matt, there were awfully close to the cliff.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him" said sora yokomon in her arms.

"You and me both cuz" I said.

"guess he had other plans" said Tai.

"Ah, I knew I should have brought my bug spray" matt said as kuwagamon walked towards us almost as if he was enjoying our fear.

"Ok, get ready to run" said Tai.

"No, we fight" said Tai's digimon.

"Huh?" said Tai looking at his digimon.

"That's right, it's the only way, stay and fight!" his digimon said.

"Give it up! Will ya!" said Tai.

"Koromons right, were here to protect you" said moonmon from my arms.

"Are you crazy? You barley made a dent in him!" I said to her worried.

"Koromon and moonmon are right, it's time to show what were made of" said the pink blob that was izzys partner, as he started to struggle.

"No! Don't!" said izzy.

"Their right!" said yokomon.

"No way! It's hopeless, your no match for him yokomon!" said sora.

"We can do it! Let me go! Let me go!" said the orange digimon with the black horn on his head, struggling from Matts arms.

The rest of the digimon started to struggle out of our arms as well even moonmon, as I held her tight.

"I'm not letting you go so you can just forget it!" I said to moonmon.

"Sorry but I've been waiting for you a long time and I'm gonna protect you!" said moonmon freeing herself.

She and the others ran towards kuwagamon ignoring our cries to stop. We started to go after them when the sky darkened and multi-colored lights appeared hitting our digimon.

And then the coolest thing happened as our digimon began to glow.

"Koromon digivolve too…Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve too…Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve too…Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve too…Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve too…Patamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve too…Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve too…Palmon!"

"Moonmon digivolve too…Lunamon!"

The lights faded showing the little guys weren't so little anymore they had all changed and gotten bigger.

Moonmon or should I say lunamon now looked like a rabbit, with eyes the same color as mine and large ears, purple markings covered her pink body and a yellow moon on her head with some silver sash across her chest.

"What in the-? Look at them! What happened to the little guys?' asked sora, I'm guessing they evolved you know like in my video games.

Did that mean lunamon could evolve further, the image of a buff lunamon in my head, nah, I guess we would see.

"Their bigger?" said Tai confused.

They all attacked but kuwagamon knocked them down.

"All right then, you asked for it!" said agumon.

"Poison ivy!" yelled Palmon using her claws to grab kuwagamon.

"Boom bubble!" yelled Patamon shooting an air bubble.

"Tear shot!" yelled lunamon the moon on her head glowed as a blue orb of water appeared in her paws shooting it at kuwagamon.

"Super shocker!" yelled Tentomon using left over water from lunamon's attack to shock kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon flew down as Gomamon used that as a chance to trip him up.

"Pepper breath!" agumon launched a fire ball.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon shot out some blue flames.

"Spiral twister!" Biyomon shot a spiral of green flames.

"Now all together!" yelled agumon.

They all fused their attacks and blasted kuwagamon sending him back to the forest in defeat.

"They made vapor ware out of him!" yelled izzy.

"Amazing!" Tai said.

"Tai! I told you we could do it!" said agumon running up to him the others following.

"Kayla! I told ya I could do it" said lunamon jumping into my arms happily.

"I never should've doubted you! that was amazing!" I said hugging her as she giggled.

We all were hugging or praising our digimon or in Joe's, matts and izzys case freaking out and studying them.

Man those guys need to stop and smell the roses we won! And here's the universe proving me wrong as kuwagamon came back!

Can't we catch a break!

"Watch out!" yelled my cousin.

"Guess we celebrated to soon" Tai said.

Kuwagamon then stabbed his pincer into the ground as it let out a sickening cracking sound. As we all plunged into the water below, I was holding lunamon close.

I'm just saying this now, if we ever make it out alive I'll give up video games because were gonna die!

**And that's, that, hope u all liked chapter two will be next and I hope Kayla is fun enough. So until later see ya.**


End file.
